Identity Crisis
by Predator's Gleam
Summary: Sakura didn't understand what exactly was happening to her life. From having to relive some of her bittersweet times and to withstand her tragic moments, it was absolutely heartbreaking for her. 50 breathtaking days of tragedy and smiles for Sakura Haruno.


Summary: Sakura didn't understand what exactly was happening to her life. From having to relive some of her bittersweet times and having to withstand her tragic moments, it was absolutely heartbreaking for her. 50 breathtaking days of tragedy and smiles for Sakura Haruno.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

"Naruto!" A shout was heard through Konoha. It was indeed a funny sight for the Rokudaime to be running down the streets with his abnormal wife chasing him. "Sakura-chan, I swear! I finished my paperwork!" the said-man shouted when Sakura tackled him to the floor.

These two here were the famous couple of Konoha. Naruto Uzamaki with his spiky yellow hair and sapphire eyes shining with determination, famous for his compassion and love for his village and wife. Although previously he was famous - in a bad way - that had changed, after the villagers had seen the village steadily improving after he became Hokage.

Sakura Haruno had short pink hair and viridian orbs which shone brilliantly. She was famous for her medical skills, enormous strength and a fiery temper that her mentor had unknowingly rubbed off on her. Many villagers appreciated her because she was the one to keep Naruto in check, and made sure he didn't come up with wacky ideas which would harm the village in any way.

"Oh really," Sakura raised an eyebrow. "then tell me why was this pile of shit," the livid woman pulled out a stack of papers from a scroll and slammed them on the ground making crusts of dirt fly up in the air, before continuing, "in my damn room?" Naruto coughed. He knew he was screwed. "Maybe... I accidentally left them in there?" he suggested. Inwardly, he grimaced at the lame answer. "Accidentally? Bullshit. More like trying to escape paperwork by tossing them to your wife, thinking that she would never find it," by now, Sakura's eyes were a dangerous red, and she was cracking her knuckles furiously. "Shannaro!"

* * *

Naruto stared at the grey sky. He had managed to convince his wife to not beat him up. There was a light drizzle, before it turned to heavy rain. Throughout rhe heavy rain, the sun was still there, shining Hokage narrowed his eyes. This was definitely a bad omen. "Sakura!" he called. The said-woman came bursting in. "You felt it too?" she asked. All the blonde could do was nod his head. They ran over to the windows and peered out. After seeing the sight, all Naruto could do was hang his mouth open dumbly. Sakura shook her head and said disappointedly, "I hate it when I'm right."

Sound was attacking. Sound was attacking with that atrocious bastard Sasuke Uchiha leading it.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Think of a strategy! You are a Nara for god's sake! Ino, pick up the pace and bring those towels here! Shino, send some bugs to disrupt Sound and spy on them! Send another portion of bugs to make sure no enemies are hiding somewhere else!" Sakura barked orders to her friends. The last thing she wanted to do was scream at everyone, all her friends but now was war. She motioned for Chouji to take out as many Sound ninjas as he could. "Hinata, Neji!" the petal-haired beauty shouted while a unlucky Sound ninja faced a broken face from this girl's fist.

This was not looking good. There weren't many ninja's from Konoha's side. A smile graced her features when she saw Tsunade and jounins jumping towards them swiftly, but a scowl abruptly replaced it upon seeing reinforcements of Sound jumping towards the leaf gates. Sakura turned to see Naruto shouting a string of curse words towards Sasuke. "Teme! What are you doing!" her husband shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto... Let's see how much you've improved," the latter said, his voice void of any emotion.

"Sasuke! Stop it! Naruto doesn't want to fight with you! He wishes for peace!" Sakura screamed, knowing that Naruto wouldn't bear to kill Sasuke. The said-person only spared her a glance, before letting an arrogant smirk crawl onto his lips. "Tch. Still as annoying as ever, Sakura." She felt a growl escape her lips upon that comment as she turned around to punch the ground in front of her. The petal-haired lady faintly saw that Sasuke had unsheathed his katana and her husband was twirling a kunai. She felt a chakra signature approaching her and due to instincts, she shot a kunai at the person. "My, my Sakura-chan, you have greatly improved since the last time I saw you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at that sentence. She never forgot how his voice sounded like. "Kabuto," she hissed, pulling on her leather gloves. "get the hell away from my village." Kabuto's smile turned into a twisted grin. "Make me."

* * *

Sakura inwardly groaned upon the taste of blood running down her parched throat. She averted her eyes to her husband. He was in fairly good condition. The petal-haired woman stifled a scream upon feeling a stab in her right arm. "Darn you!" she screamed. The village were in ruins, and most of the villagers had managed to escape, but some were killed. She transferred chakra to her fist, and swiftly threw a punch towards Kabuto, efficiently breaking his jaw and knocking him out.

She turned towards her husband. She didn't know what happened in the time she was fighting with Kabuto, but now he looked like shit. He was staggering towards Sasuke, and by that motion she could tell that he broke his tibia. There was blood dripping out of his hideous orange and black jumper falling freely onto the ground, and he had a black eye and bruised lips while he tried to force himself to smile.

Naruto walked towards the fallen Sasuke slowly. He held out his arms, saying, "Teme, the village is willing to accept you once again. Dattebayo!" The latter smirked, reaching his hands out to hold Naruto's. Once Naruto pulled him up, he engulfed Sasuke in a bonecrushing hug. A tear dripped out from Sakura's dry eyes upon this hearttwarming action.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her crumbled, and a circle with a splash of blue that was spiralling was seen. The force tugged her in as she desperately clawed at the ground. The last thing she saw was Sasuke jabbing his thumb into her husband's pressure point and throwing him off.

* * *

**Hey, I'm up with a new story. As usual, I'm typing this on my phone, but tomorrow I'm getting a laptop, so I can write on it. If you don't understand some parts, leave me a private message. Why did I write this chapter so confusing?**

**-Predator's Gleam**


End file.
